Run in the Woods
by Nikki Lysander
Summary: Buffy and Spike's already hazardous realtionship is confused by a new arrival, a werewolf princess....Gosh, I wonder what happens...R/R!!!
1. Moonlight Run

Disclaimer: Well, only Rowan belongs to me, all other characters belong to Fox Co. and Joss Whedon.  
  
Buffy sighed as she walked through Sunnydale cemetery, bored out of her mind. She had been on patrol for an hour or two, and it was oddly quiet for the time of night. Usually she had staked a vampire or five by now, and the lack of action disturbed her. "It's quiet.too quiet," she muttered, then giggled at her dumb joke. "Oh, well, I guess no action is better than being backed into a corner," she thought. She exited the cemetery and started in on her patrol of the woods. She walked into the heavily wooded area and rested for a second when she reached a clearing. A disgusting smell came to her nose, and she grimaced while she looked for the source of the stench. Her eyebrow raised at the sight of a dead deer, which had been torn to pieces. "Oh great," she thought. "What new nasty has made a visit to the Hellmouth?" She trudged along, more alert now that she had something to look for. She stopped abruptly when she saw an apparently nude girl drinking out of a small creek. She started to creep up on the girl, praying she was a nice crazy person instead of something supernatural.  
  
She pricked her ears, and she heard the sounds of something trying to surprise her. She chuckled, and sniffed the air. "Human?" she thought, confused. Then she smiles. "Something to chase.sounds fun," She stood up, and turned around. The human stopped, and started to come after her. That's when the fear settled in. Half-forgotten, half-surpressed memories arose, and the girl started to run from the human. She concentrated, and the Change swept her. She continued running, but now on four rather than two.  
  
Buffy ran after the girl after she took off, but was slightly taken aback when the girl changed suddenly into a wolf. A big wolf, too. "Oh, great.Another werewolf. Suddenly wish Oz was here," Buffy thought. Her nose pricked at a scent in the air, something like roses and running water. "Okay, the night has officially gotten weird," she said to herself. And she ran after the girl.  
  
Author's note: Look, I know Buffy's OOC, but it's my first fanfic, so please be nice.. 


	2. A Princess in Our Midst

Disclaimer: Well, only Rowan and her family mentioned are my creations, all other characters belong to Fox Co. and Joss Whedon. Except of course for the Scooby boxers. That's all Hannah-Barberra, baby!  
  
The girl ran, hoping to outrace the human who followed close behind. She ran into the cemetery, remembering the human distaste for the dead. The human still gave chase. A familiar scent rose out of a mausoleum, and she opened the door and jumped the stairs, only to find a vampire with blond hair sitting on a couch in a pair of silk, Scooby-Doo boxers.  
  
Spike jumped up, surprised at the suddenly nude woman who burst through his crypt door. He was momentarily embarrassed, for the fact he was aroused from the late night Showtime program. Hiding the aforementioned fact because he was only wearing a pair of silk boxers. "Bloody hell, haven't you heard of knocking?" he demanded, perturbed because of the red- haired knockout standing naked in his living room. "Well, you're extremely naked, aren't you?" he asked. The girl cocked her head, then squeaked and ran behind him. Spike groaned inwardly, thinking to himself that a nude girl holding wasn't helping with his boner. Then the last person he wanted to see, at least in this situation ran in.  
  
Buffy ran into Spike's crypt, praying to the holy powers above that he wasn't home. She took the stairs two at a time, and stopped abruptly when she saw the werewolf holding Spike, who was apparently 'excited', and anger bloomed in her heart. She took a fighting stance, and demanded the name of the girl. The girl shuddered, and clung tighter to Spike. She quietly spoke, on the verge of tears, said, "I wasn't doing anything. I just caught a deer to eat, and went to drink and wash in the creek. I wasn't hurting anyone!" Buffy was slowly getting pissed off. "Look, dammit, I asked you your name. We can do this the easy way, or I can beat the answer out of you." The girl cringed, and let out a tiny gasp. Spike felt her shudder, then her hands weren't on him anymore. He turned, and was assaulted by the scent of roses and water. His eyes popped open and he laughed out loud. The wolf on the ground looked at him, sniffed the air, and let out a yelp.  
  
The she-wolf yelped for joy, suddenly realizing what great luck she had. She Changed again, and was back in her human shape. She stood 5'7 and was willow-limbed and had long, fiery red hair. She looked at Spike and jumped into his arms. She kissed him and buried her head in his shoulder. "Bloody William! Or is it Spike now?" She laughed out loud. "I've missed you soooo much, my friend," She giggled and punched him in the arm. Buffy cut in suddenly with a tart, "Who the hell is this? I want to know now!!!"  
  
Spike put the girl down, and smiled at Buffy. "Don't get all huffy, pet. This is royalty right here," he said. He bowed at the waist, gesturing outward. "May I present the Princess Rowan Softpaw, of the Pack of the Emerald Isles." Spike smiled and turned back to Rowan. "So, how is the pack? Your brothers are well, your sister? Your parents? Is the hunting still as good as last time?" He chuckled, waiting for her smartass answer. Rowan sniffled. "They umm. they aren't alive anymore. Humans from the villages burnt the castle, killed my family, my entire pack. I'm not a princess anymore, Spike. I'm nothing but a rogue. Nothing but a territory violating, prey stealing mutt." She started to quietly cry. Spike took her into his arms and comforted her, whispering that she was okay, that she was safe with him.  
  
Buffy sighed, and felt her heart break somehow, seeing Spike with this nude werewolf princess. "Well, I'll let you two just umm.stand there naked reminiscing. I'm going. Bye." She turned and started to walk away. Spike looked up from Rowan and said, "You bitch. You haven't any idea what she's been through. You lost your mother, but she lost her entire family, all her friends. Leave, get out of here, before I kick you out myself." Buffy sneered and gave Spike the finger. "You couldn't hurt a fly, you sorry-ass excuse for the undead. Try.I'm up for some fun," she tossed him an eat-shit-and-die look, and sauntered out the door.  
  
"Fucking bitch. How can she be like that? After all she andI have been through." Spike shook his head. "Rowan, you can stay here for as long as you need to. And don't mind her. Buffy's the Slayer, and she's a little bit of a prig. Just umm.follow me." He motioned down the steps, and into a beautiful room of candles, with a huge bed, with red sheets. Spike walked to the bed, and plopped down, exhausted. He found that these fights drained him so badly. Rowan spoke up. "Hey, Spike, can I borrow some clothes from the female who used to live here?" He sat up. "How the bleeding hell did you know a girl was here?" Rowan smiled, albeit weakly. "You forget the amazing sense of smell. May I?" Spike nodded. "I can sleep on the couch if you want the bed," he said. Rowan shook her head. "So suddenly you forget the night we spent hunting with my pack, all the cubs in a huddle, trying to keep warm. And now you're embarrassed? How odd," she ran to the bed and jumped next to him, snuggling up to his muscled body. They fell asleep that way, not caring about the next day.  
  
Author's note: Please don't ask about all the weirdness..All will be revealed in the next chapter. And yes, there IS a somewhat sexual tension between Spike and Rowan..Please no hurtful flames.I'm new at this. 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Only Rowan and her family belong to me, all other characters belong to Fox Co. and Joss Whedon.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, and blinked away the blurriness in her eyes. She smiled, looking at the light pouring through her window. She was about to get up when the memories of the night before came back to her. The sight of Spike with the naked werewolf/princess who brought some sob story about her family getting killed. It irked her that Spike had gotten so angry, when usually he was trying to get in her pants. The iron taste of anger bloomed in her mouth. She got up, thankful that it was Saturday. She shook her head, smiled in a disgustingly saccharin way, and headed for the bathroom for a long, hot shower.  
  
Spike woke up, and thought for a second he was back in Ireland, about 300 years ago. He saw Rowan on his arm, and wondered if he was back in the good ol' days. Then he too felt the onslaught of memories. How Rowan had burst in his crypt, bare-assed naked (which isn't odd for werewolves, who are only completely clothed in front of humans.), and told about her at least 150 member pack getting wiped out, all of them dead. Spike shivered with anger, wanting to kill all those who had killed the pack. Gabriel, Rowan's father, had accepted Spike when he had been underground, newly turned and confused. When Drusilla had abandoned him for Angel. He had run, hunted, killed, and played with them. Rowan's brother, Daniel, the eldest among Gabriel's children, had befriended him, and shown him the secret pleasure of killing humans with a grace and style only attributed to wolves. He cringed when he thought of the terror and pain Rowan must be going through. He held her close for a second, and whispered in her ear she was safe with him. And she woke up, looked in his eyes, and smiled.  
  
Rowan awoke, and was terrified, only split-second, images of fire and silver flashing through her mind, all the horrifying pictures that make up a memory. She relaxed when she saw Spike leaning above her, and saw the concern and care reflected in his eyes. She saw in his pupils hunts, runs, and all the times they had shared together with her family. Her brothers; Daniel, Stephen, Erik, and Michael; had taken a liking to him immediately, while his mother babied him as if she had borne him herself. Her sister, Astrel, had fallen for him hard, and acted like a cub around him, jumping and being irritating, hoping he'd notice. But Spike had chosen her, Rowan, the youngest adolescent (she only had about 87 years under her paws at the time), as his confidant and friend. They were running-mates, and loved to try and out hunt each other. She finally felt safe now, next to him, smelling his scent of soap and spice, and his warmth filled her in more ways than one. She wished the moment would never end. But it did.  
  
Spike kissed Rowan's forehead, and got up to shower. (One of his many secrets was he had plumbing in a mausoleum.) He said, over his shoulder, "There's nothing to eat in the fridge, so I recommend you go hunt, love. I'll be out in a jiff." He jumped in the shower, relishing the feeling of hot water. He smiled, wondering what that snotty bitch of a Slayer was up too. Maybe he and Rowan would stop by the Summers' residence. Let those wankers meet a real werewolf. Plus Harmony hadn't left that many bits of clothing. And Spike knew how quickly Rowan went through clothes. She had a bad habit of Changing while clothed. It kinda destroyed the material. He shut off the water and toweled dry. When he had pulled on his jeans and boots, he grabbed a shirt and walked into the living room, where he found Rowan watching television. "I thought you were going to grab a bite to eat?" he asked, before noticing the blood on her cheek. She smiled at him, her usually white teeth stained red, and much longer than a few minutes before. "Um.nevermind, then." He laughed, a deep feral sounding thing. "You still bring out the animal in me," he said after his chuckle. "When night falls, we're going to take a nice little visit, okay, love?" Rowan nodded, then laughed at the cartoons on the screen.  
  
Author's note: Okay, I know, just a little odd, but oh, well. To anyone who knows me.Can you guess why Rowan watches cartoons? Hahaha. Well, no flamers, please. 


	4. Split

Disclaimer: Of course, only Rowan and her family belong to me, all other characters are trademarks of Fox Co. and Joss Whedon. Besides, I wouldn't want any of the characters except Spike.::shivers::  
  
The moon is full, and a vampire and a werewolf princess revoked of her title walk out into the night, prepared to cause some mayhem.  
  
Buffy stretched as she got up off the couch. * Almost time for patrol, * she thought. She dreaded going out tonight; she didn't want to run into Spike and that wolf bitch. * But it has to be done. * She walked over to her weapons cabinet, and pulled out a few stakes, her regular weapons, and then as a second thought, pulled out a silver dagger as well. * Just in case. * She walked to the stairs, and yelled up to Willow, "Hey, make sure Dawnie goes to bed at somepoint. She does not need to be wired tomorrow. I'm heading out." Buffy heard an, "Okay!" from upstairs, smiled, and walked to the door. She opened it to be greeted by the almost demonically smiling face of Spike, and behind him stood Rowan, dressed in a short, dark blue dress that, in a quick assessment, Buffy realized wouldn't hinder running. * Great. What do they plan to do? * she thought. Spike strode in as if master of the house, but Rowan stayed in the threshold. "May I come in?" she asked quietly. Buffy looked puzzled, wondering why the wolf didn't just walk in. Spike spoke up. "If you're wondering why she won't just barge in, it isn't because she physically can't. She's polite, and it's in her family's custom to ask before entering another's territory. Can you give her permission, luv? She needs to talk to Willow." Buffy looked at the object of her contempt for the last 24 hours. "I guess, but if you hurt anyone here, I'll personally kick your ass and shove melted silver down your throat." Rowan winced, but stepped in all the same. She walked to Spike's side, and put a hand on his arm. Buffy looked into Spike's normally love filled blue eyes, and saw them smoldering with anger. He looked like he did when Drusilla was still around. He almost said something, then swallowed his words. "Can you call down Willow, or will it be too much trouble?" he sneered. Rowan looked worried, but held her tongue. Buffy was getting pissed off, and not just at Spike; she was pissed at Rowan for screwing up her already screwed up relationship with him, too. She glared at Spike, but turned around when she heard a tentative voice call, "Is there a problem? Because of there is, I'll just go back upstairs. I don't want any trouble." Spike and Rowan looked up to see Willow perched at the top of the stairs, looking worriedly down at them. Then she saw Rowan. Her eyes popped open. "Is that you, Rowan?" She giggled and ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of the smiling wolf. "It is! It's really you!" They embraced. "How have you been? Have you seen Xander yet? I've got to go call him!" She ran into the kitchen to make the call, and Rowan followed her. Buffy was thoroughly confused, and said so. Spike ignored the comment and got in her face. "What the hell is your problem? You usually only treat ME with that kind of hatred. She hasn't done a bloody thing to you, and you're acting as if she killed someone," he whispered on a tight voice. His anger showed through, and his eyes flicked yellow. Buffy looked up at him. "She hasn't killed anyone yet, but she IS killing something. You act like you don't love me anymore," she said with anger and pain radiating out of her. Spike scoffed, and said, "You actually care now? Since when does it matter whether I love you or not? You've damn well said it yourself that you could never love me. Don't go to any lengths to start now." A tear slid down Buffy's cheek. "Spike, I.I mean, I." she stammered. She never got to finish her sentence, because the doorbell rang.  
  
Buffy ran to the door, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She opened the door to see Xander holding a flower and with childish glee in his eyes. "She's really here? Ro is really here?" he asked, apparently excited. Buffy pointed to the kitchen. Xander didn't even say hi, he just ran to the door. She was amazed. She hadn't seen Xander that happy since he and Anya split up. She looked for Spike but he was gone. Buffy let one last wave of self- hatred and total anguish pass over her, then bottled her feelings and walked toward the door.  
  
Rowan was excited beyond belief. She was soooo happy to see Willow, then her joy doubled when Xander showed up. She would have wagged her tail if she were in wolf form.  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw Xander and Rowan in a huge hug. He was practically jumping up and down. Buffy spoke up, asking, "How do you know her? I've never met her before." Willow clapped and said, "Well, remember when Oz and I first met? Rowan was one of Oz's roadies. She helped with the equipment. But anyway, she stayed when Oz left town, and we talked, and it turns out that she was into Wicca as well. She went with me to a few rituals." Buffy thought to herself, * Can werewolves be witches as well? * Xander spoke up next. "Well, um.I've known Rowan since we were kids. Family friends and all. Well, have I mentioned the fact that Rowan was on a bunch of the pranks I pulled as a teenager? Remember when we went to the church downtown and acted as if we'd seen Jesus on a park bench?" He laughed and slapped Rowan a high-five. "Those were the good old times, eh?" Rowan laughed along with him, and it was then Buffy realized it was the first time she'd seen Rowan smile. Spike was in the background, smiling at Rowan, as if she were all he could see. * I remember when he used to look at me that way, * Buffy thought. She spoke up over the laughter and the corny jokes being swapped. "I'm still gonna go patrol. You guys have fun, I guess." She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where she put the silver dagger away in the cabinet. She felt someone watching, and twirled around to see Spike. "She won't hurt anyone, you know. She's about as harmless as me." He walked over to Buffy, and said, "I've seen you treat the one person left in this world who gives a rat's ass if I get dusted. She has been like a sister and a mother to me in the time I've known her. It makes me realize that you don't really give a shit about me, or how I feel about you. She loves me because I'm there for her, not because I shag her the way she likes it. You have treated me like I'm your enemy, and I've had enough. This will be the closest I'll be to you for a long time, if not forever. This is my goodbye, Buffy, have a nice life." He looked at her with an unreadable look, and walked back into the kitchen. Buffy walked quietly to the door, stepped out, and she started running. Her feet led her, and she didn't care where she went, as ling as it was away from everyone. She found herself in the cemetery, and she collapsed on her mother's grave, and sobbed.  
  
Author's note: OMG!!! Spike has dumped Buffy! Who will he turn to? Can you guess? Any way, more info on Rowan's backgrounds next chapter. One more thing.Why aren't you people reviewing me? I need your input, everyone.Please r/r! 


	5. A Beginning and an End

Disclaimer: Only Rowan and her pack belong to me, as much as I wish I owned Spike. Author's note: Ummm..just trying to keep up my story output. Just want to say thanks to the only 3.(cries).people who have reviewed me. It helps the story (and my egocentricity) when I get reviewed.. got it?  
  
Buffy walked home grudgingly, hoping to the powers above that Spike and Rowan had left last night. Buffy hadn't felt this bad since she had gotten pulled back from Heaven. She wondered why it had taken so long for her to realize how much she loved Spike, and now that she had found her own truth, he had left her. Left her for a werewolf who had interlaced herself in Buffy's life. Xander and Willow knew her, were good friends with her. How had this happened without her knowing? How had it been so close to the surface with out her seeing it? She thought about Spike and Rowan and everything that had happened, as she opened the door. She walked into the empty living room, and threw her stake and her jacket on the couch. "Dawn! Where are you?" she called. * Please don't tell me she left. Maybe she went to the Magic Box. I'll call over there after a shower. * Buffy jogged up the stairs and into the bathroom. She was aware of how much she smelled like grass and dead people. After she had spent a good hour or two crying on her mother's grave, she had walked over to Spike's crypt and had lie down in his bed. She smelled his scent, a mix of booze and cigarette's, with an undersmell of blood. She had gotten angry when Spike and Rowan hadn't shown up. A million images of those two coupling, kissing, making love had passed through her mind, and it had shattered a part of her. Buffy had walked out of the crypt and toward home at sunrise, and the two had never shown up.  
  
Spike kissed Rowan's neck, on the vein that held her life's blood. He could smell her, her scent of roses, of water, life. Being around her made him feel alive again, much like the way Buffy made him feel. Except Rowan didn't push him away all the time, welcoming him instead, like now. She reached up with sharper teeth than humans are meant to have, and bit him lightly on the chest, drawing a slight trickle of blood. She licked it, then soul-kissed him with an unnatural passion. Spike couldn't stand it anymore, and ripped the dress off her, shredding it to a million pieces. She stood fully nude in front of him, looking like she was Artemis herself. He felt a sudden tightness in his jeans, and realized just looking at her excited him. He pressed himself against her, and moaned when she unzipped his jeans and stroked his member. He picked her up, and threw her on the bed, then stripped off his shirt and boots. He jumped on her and proceeded to softly bite her with blunt teeth until she cried for him to end it. He pushed himself on top of her, and then the door opened.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing? Get out of here!" Buffy screamed at the two forms on her bed. She was wrapped in a towel, and her hair was still wet. One figure rose from the bed and disappeared, only to be seen running on fours to the doorway. Rowan raced out of the bedroom, and out the door. Which left Spike alone, horny, and almost naked in Buffy's room. Buffy walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "That's for fucking her in my room," she said. Then she punched him in the stomach, hard. "That's for breaking my heart." Spike fell on the floor and lied there waiting for her to dust him. Instead he heard her fall on the floor. He sat up, and saw her sitting with her head on her knees and sobbing. He collapsed on the floor, and said, "Pet, I think you've just seen how much it hurts to get pushed away. The pain I feel every time I look at you, every time I try to be yours, every bleeding time you leave me. That's why I can't stand it anymore. Your games, your denials, your words that make me want to end what life I've got left. I'll always love you, Buffy, but I can't bloody well stay around you." He climbed up off the floor, grabbed his duster and boots, and walked out. He grabbed a blanket off the couch in the living room, and pulled it around him. He could still hear Buffy upstairs, sobbing, and though it pulled his unbeating heart to do so, he left, and ran to his crypt, which promised love, darkness, and comfort.  
  
Rowan ran in her wolf shape, still thinking about Spike, somehow dominating the wolf inside her, and Buffy walking in, her shout still ringing in Rowan's mind. She had done what and wolf would do in the situation. She Changed and got the fuck out of there. She felt a giddiness of pulling one over on that bitchy Slayer, but hated herself for feeling that way. She reminded herself of her family. * Remember, that kind of shit got everyone killed. * Daniel, her eldest brother, had fallen for a village girl, a human girl. He would leave the castle when everyone napped, and would see her in the forests. The girl's father found out, and followed Daniel. He was surprised when, after the youth had bathed his daughter's scent off, he turned into a wolf. The frightened human had run to his village, and gathered an army of his brethren. They numbered in the hundreds, and killed the entire pack, save Rowan, who was hunting. * The Pack could have won, if those damn humans hadn't melted all the silver in their fucking church. Humans killed my family, my Pack! * Her renewed anger made her run harder, until she reached the crypt. She slowed and Changed, marking to whomever passed that a wolf was here, and walked in. She collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Spike ran into the crypt, throwing off the smoking blanket. "Damn that bloody sun. Wish they made sunscreen in SPF 3000." He muttered, then chuckled at his joke. He walked down to his room, to find an exquisitely naked Rowan asleep in his bed. He lie down next to her, and kissed her eyelids. She opened them slowly, and smiled. Spike smirked at her and said, "My, what big teeth you have." She laughed, and responded, "All the better to bite you with, my dear." She bit his neck, softly, and kissed the indentions. He leaned down to kiss her on the mouth, then again kissed her life-vein. He asked a question so few vampires asked. "May I?" She nodded, and adjusted so that it would be more comfortable. He bit her, and began slowly sucking blood. Her life flowed into him, revealing colors to him he didn't know existed. He went hot and cold, and shuddered when he stopped. Wolven-kind had blood that was indescribable. It could make an almost destroyed vamp healed in a matter of minutes. It was beautiful, and the fact that she had let him drink of her showed she trusted him completely. It was then he realized that he was in love with Rowan, and would never want to be parted from her again.  
  
Author's note: Yes, Buffy is gone from Spike's heart. ::evil laugh:: Does it show how much I hate her? Sorry. But no worries. Keep reading, and please review! 


	6. Killing

Disclaimer: Only Rowan and her family belong to me. All others belong to Fox Co. and Joss Whedon.  
  
Buffy cowered on her bed, clutching Spike's shirt that he had left on her floor yesterday afternoon. She inhaled the scent from it, a scent of bloodsmokedeathsexlove. It almost drove her insane, the image of Spike and that.that thing.on her bed..him on her.flesh on flesh.and that damn smell, the roses and water scent. * No matter how much incense was burned, that fucking smell wouldn't go away. Why won't it go away? Please, God, please make it go away. It's killing me.. *she thought. She had torn at her body.wondered what was wrong with her, why Spike didn't love her anymore. * Why the fuck did I wait so long, deny him so much? Why couldn't I fucking admit to loving him? * She wished she had told him before Rowan had come and taken him away from her. Before her life seemed like it had fallen apart at the seams. She remembered the coup de grace, when she saw the two walking together; kissing, fondling, and running. She had followed them, until she saw them kill a deer together. She was fascinated and disgusted at the same time. Then after they started making love, she ran and ran until she got home. She couldn't sleep in her own room, because of the smell. She passed out on the couch, tears not yet dry on her cheeks. It felt like someone had ripped out a part of her soul. She hugged the shirt to her chest, trying to remember how Spike felt, his arms around her. She curled into a ball and tried to remember.. -The Night Before-  
  
Spike grabbed Rowan and pulled her to him, and looked into her silver- blue eyes, pressing his nose to hers. He kissed her on the lips, and felt her tongue pressing, seeking to meet his. He invited her in, and soul- kissed her hard, pulling the breath from her lungs. She gasped and pulled away from him, smiling. They ran together, under the moon. Rowan had gotten cabin (or was it crypt?) fever, and suggested they run. The night air felt good on Spike's bare chest, and he took off for Rowan, chasing her. She turned around and rammed into him, pushing him to the ground. "I'm winning, Spike, and you're not.getting soft in your old age?" she teased. She kissed him, and grew her teeth a little. She softly bit his neck, and soul-kissed him. He pressed himself to her, and she grinned evilly. "Got a problem?" He groaned a little, and said, "Nothing that in't your fault, luv." he whispered, kissing her ear. She went nose-to-nose with him, and looked into his deep blue eyes. "You don't remember Pack law, do you? Before you can claim a mate, you have to catch her." She jumped up and ran away from him, laughing. He moaned inwardly, and got up to follow.  
  
Rowan ran from Spike, teasing him further. She wouldn't let him get her that easily. She ran, enjoying the feel of the moonlight on her skin. She smelled a human, and faltered slightly in her step. * Buffy? * she thought. Then she grinned. * I'll show that stuck-up bitch exactly what she lost. * She turned to Spike, who was nearly on her any way. She kissed him, and whispered, "Wanna help me hunt? I could catch you something." He looked at her oddly, then nodded. As they walked slowly, Spike went game face. His yellow eyes revealed a ferocity within that had been repressed for a long time. They caught the scent of the doe at the same time, and took off for it. Rowan caught it, and Spike bit it hard in it's life vein. Blood spurted out, and Rowan Changed in mid-leap. She went up human and came down wolf. She ripped open the throat of the doe, watching the last few glimmers of life in her eye fade away. Rowan and Spike tore apart the deer, feasting on the life-blood and meat. They finished their meal, and lay down to rest, full and tired. Rowan was still in wolf form, and she could smell the fear and disgust radiating off the Slayer. Rowan stood on her paws, and seemed to stretch upward her paws forming hands that reached for the stars. Spike watched her through half-closed eyes, seeing her Changing into a human façade, to mask her true form; a wild, untamable daughter of the night. She turned to him, and smiled. She reached out an arm, asking him to come to her. He stood, muscles rippling across his chest. He walked to her, and took her in his arms. He kissed her, and trailed love-bites down her neck to her chest. She moaned, and tried to pull him down with her. He shook his head and smirked. "Not yet, luv. I'm not ready yet," She looked at him longingly. He unzipped his fly and stripped off his pants. "Now I'm ready." He threw himself to the ground and wrestled with her, pinning her to the ground. He growled in her face, and kissed her with a feral passion. He pressed himself against her, and she reached down to stroke him. He groaned, and entered her, throwing them into a passion that the goddess of the moon couldn't kill.  
  
When Buffy got home, she calmly walked into the kitchen, where before had merriment passed between that bitch and her friends. She opened a drawer, and drew out a serrated steak knife. She thought about how, with a simple movement, she could release herself from this torment and return to Heaven. But then she thought of how much Xander and Willow would miss her, how Dawnie would be destroyed. That's when Buffy realized she had nothing to live for.That she kept on for others, who needed her. Giles, Willow, Xander, and Dawn all needed her, to be there, to stay alive. * And so I shall. * she thought. * But I WILL take my revenge on that bitch wolf. *And she grinned.and laughed.  
  
Author's note: Well, this is how it's turning out. Can anyone guess what happens next? Oh, and please donate some pie to me, because my friend is a greedy person who doesn't share. No one was hurt, but a few goldfish were thrown about. 


	7. An Angel, A Devil

Disclaimer: Only Rowan and her Pack belong to me. All other characters belong to Joss Whedon and Fox Co. Besides, I only want Spike.....sorry, Scottie!  
  
Buffy lie on her bed, staring at her celing, with Mr. Gordo clutched in her arms. She thought of all the times she had with Spike, all the times they had been together, and all the times she pushed him away. She thought of her revelation last night, and smiled evilly, almost baring her teeth and snarling at the smell that still lingered in her room. She got up, the first time today after her shower, and began to dress. She pulled on a black dress that would make most men want her on sight. She pulled a brush through her tangled, messy hair. And she applied a little magicked musk Willow had given her as a present. She gave that sadistic grin at her reflection, and stalked out to the night that almost eagerly awaited her.  
  
Rowan sat in the 'living room' in the masoleum, watching an old episode of the PowerPuff Girls. She giggled, and thought * You know, I look like Blossom, but I act like Bubbles... * Then she giggled, which shortly erupted into a huge case of incontrolable laughter. Spike looked up from the floor, where he was doing push-ups and sit-ups to restore the hard muscle he had lost while incapacitaited with Buffy. Rowan thought it was unnessecary, but Spike insisted. Rowan was tempted to go and irritate him while he did his excersises, but resisted, seeing how he was dressed only in his Scooby-Doo boxers. On closer inspection, the boxers depicted the talking canine riding a motorcycle. (This will become relevant in due time.) He raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "Think the cartoons are funny, eh, pet? You are such a child," he said as he jumped up, wrapping her in his arm with a speed she'd forgotten he posessed. "But that's why I love you." He pressed his mouth to hers. And it began....  
  
Buffy stalked through the graveyard, staking newly risen vampires. She was pissed, and took her agresssions out on the poor, undead bastards. After the 7th or 8th vamp, she got bored. It was no fun, these newbies who posed no challenge. She wanted an adversary who would give her a little chaallenge. She quietly walked through the tombstones, each marked with some endearing epitaph of a 'loved one' who had departed. She heard a sound, unmistakenly the sound of footsteps attempting to be silent. She laughed under her breath, and whirled around to meet her stalker, ending up face-to-face with a stake pressed against the flesh over the creepies heart. She looked into the warmth filled eyes of an angel, or at least, the face of Angel. She gasped. "Angel, why'd you come back? I thought there was something up in L.A.?' He looked down at the stake dangerously close to ending his after-life. "Do you mind, Buffy? I'm getting a little nervous," he slowly smiled. She placed the stake in her other hand, and hugged the vampire. "I missed you," she whispered. "It's been really hard....all these terrible things have happened lately...Mom, Spike, Willow and Xander, and then that damn werewolf..." she let out in one, hurried breath. Angel gently pushed her back a little, then looked into her eyes searchingly. "Okay, I know what happened with your mom, but what's this about that degenerate offspring of mine? Has Spike hurt you, Buffy? If he has....." He let the threat linger. Buffy felt a small trickle of warmth on her cheek. She was crying? "Angel, it's so hard, and I've been so blind. It's a long story." He sat down against a near-by tombstone. He patted the ground beside him. "We have time. Explain what my 'son' has done." She walked over, dropped more than sat down, and began explaining the story.  
  
Spike was awakened by a slamming of his crypt door. Rowan was already in wolf form, quivering with the uncertainty of the noise. Spike jumped up, and walked over to the door, cautiously inspecting the area. * This is a bloody lot easier, with more blood in my system than booze. * he thought. He saw the door open, but nothing was around it. He closed the door, and began walking back to Rowan when he heard laughter behind him. "Spike, Spike, Spike," said the vampire who had turned him with Dru. Angel walked out of the shadows in the corner. "I do believe those are MY boxers. If I'm not mistaken, Buffy gave them to me. I think I left them in Dru's room, didn't I?" Spike straightened his spine, and said, "Well, finders, keepers," then realized how pathetic a comeback that was. Angel laughed again, and spoke. "No, I just hoped you washed them first," he said between chuckles, but by no means could his laughter be mistaken for brotherly. It was mean, and evil, the sort of which belonged to Angelus more than the vampire Spike so unaffectionately called 'the poof'. "I've heard you and Buffy were 'together'. Well, maybe not together. But I don't appreciate you treating her like you did. That pisses me off, Spike. I don't like being pissed off. I swear to you, if I see you or that mangy bitch there around Buffy again, I'll kill you both. Try me..." he snarled. Spike switched to game face, and got in Angel's face. "You wanna say that again, poofter? Give me a reason to beat you to an inch of your life." Angel was about to say something, but his eyes grew wide. "I don't like you threatening my mate, Angelus. I would happily show you how bad that 'mangy bitch' can be..." Rowan said as she slowly walked beside the two. She pushed him away from Spike. Again, she was naked. Angel stood dumbfounded. * How, how can she be here? How does she know Spike? What?!?!? * Angel thought. He stared into the eyes of his first love. Her Pack had forbidden him to see her after they saw him steal hunts from elder heirs, and then from the Pack leader. How could she be Spike's mate? He gasped, and let a small "no," escape from his lips. He turned to the door and fled into the night. Spike looked at the woman he loved, who had just called him her mate. Wolves mate for life. How could she have frightened Angel so badly? Spike, with his mouth open, stared at her. She smiled at him. "Surprised? I'm sorry, Spike, but he needed to see I've chosen you instead of him. I believe he will leave us be for quite a while," She walked up to him, locked her arms around him, and kissed him. He smiled slowly, and asked, "So I'm your mate now? Let's start a new Pack for you to be Queen of," He picked her up and carried her downstairs to their bedroom.  
  
Author's Note: How odd....Angel, scared of this tiny, but powerful werewolf? And what's this about Angel loving her?? Confused yet? it gets worse! By the way, the goldfish are alright. They only had to be hospitalized for a short period. But I never got my pie!!!! 


	8. A Mating, Part 1

Disclaimer: Only Rowan and her Pack belong to me. All other characters belong to Joss Whedon and Fox Co.  
  
Angel ran toward Buffy Summer's house in a blind panis, his heart leaping into his throat. Not only was the sun beginning to rise, but the sight of Rowan had shattered a barrier he had put up a long time ago.  
  
He had also stayed at the Softpaw Castle, in Ireland, but it was after he had regained his soul. Unbeknownst to him, would come to the castle and intwine himself in the wolven heirarchy. When Angel had gone to the castle, it was under arms (or was it teeth?) by the elder wolves and the heirs. He was taken to the Pack leader, Rowan's father, and an explanation was demanded of him. The wolves took pity on him, after he told his tale of killing a gypsy girl, and the curse that had returned his soul to undead body. Except they were guardful with him in a way they would not be with Spike. Angel, even with his soul, the wolf equivalent of an Alpha Male, which was a challenge in itself. After taking kills that did not belong to him, he was banished from the castle. Rowan was only a cub then, barely able to grow her fur.  
  
A long time later, Rowan had met him again, in the woods of Europe. They had a short affair, but he ended up not being able to stand the thought of being with her anymore, because of her unbalanced fereocity and lethal beauty. He ran to the Americas, and stayed there. Apparently she either went home, or traveled more, but he didn't care. The sight of her had scared him. It reminded him of the awful ache, the terrible need to kill. Worse, she was with Spike now, her 'mate'. * How the hell had THAT happened? * he thought.  
  
Angel saw the Summer's house, and quickly knocked on the door. Dawn opened the door, and he saw the mixture of surprise and disgust on her face. He pleaded, "May I please come in? The sun's coming up," She stepped out of the way, and he saw Buffy, wrapped in a robe. She looked into his eyes, and beckoned up the stairs.  
  
Buffy saw Angel, and quickly thought about if she should let Dawn on to what was happening. * No, she doesn't need to. Better take this upstairs... * She waved her hand up the stairs, and began to walk up. She led Angel to her room, and then she realized he was scared shitless. His normally pale face was five shades whiter than normal, and his eyes were wide. "What's wrong, Angel? What happened?" she asked. He sat down on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me the werewolf with Spike was Rowan Softpaw?" he asked without looking up. Buffy was taken aback. "I didn't think you knew her too. Why? What did she do to you?" Angel finally looked up, tears running down his face. "She was...someone I knew once. Apparently she and Spike mated somehow....I didn't think it was possible, and I didn't think Spike could have won her like that...." Buffy sat on the bed. Her hands unwillingly sought out Mr. Gordo. "She got to you too, huh, Angel? How has this bitch stolen everyone I care about in such a short time?" she whispered. Angel stood, and went to her. He took her into his arms, and she, on instinct, lifted her eyes to meet his. They stood there for a minute, and then the kiss took them away. Angel, who had lost his soul twice already, didn't care. He wanted anything that would wipe the memory of Rowan from his mind....and Buffy was a perfect outlet. First it was a kiss, then the undressing, and while he was kissing her neck, kissing her everywhere, he thought for a second what would happen, and realized he cared very little at this moment.  
  
After they both climaxed, Angel waited for the wrenching pains that would signal his soul departing form his body, but they never came. The princess had so infested his mind that even Buffy couldn't give him his moment of happiness. Speaking of which, she looked at him, fearfully, but the violence never manifested. Then she realized....and it was over for her.....  
  
Author's note: hey, I know, this could be better, but I don't like Angel too much. But hey, keep reading, kids, there will not be a mention of either Angel ot Buffy in the next chap. 


	9. A Mating, Part 2

Disclaimer: Well, as always, only Rowan and her family are my invention, all other characters are property of Joss Whedon and Fox Co.  
  
Spike looked over at Rowan, who lay next to him on his bed. * Well, I guess it's our bed now.* he thought. He smiled while looking at her closed eyes and sleeping face. She seemed so calm, so peaceful. He thought back to earlier, when the poof had invaded his home, trying to play at being a Master Vampire. * She called me her mate. How can I be her mate? * he questioned. The mating ceremony was a long one, and believed sacred in werewolf lore. He had only seen one during his stay at Softpaw Castle, the mating of Astrel, Rowan's sister, and a noble cousin she had fallen for, after her infatuation with Spike had blown over. Spike had loved the ceremony for its pure, unadulterated sense of the wild. He gazed at his newfound love, wondering about a million things and one thing at once.  
Rowan awoke to Spike staring at her with a half-smile on his face. She leaned up and kissed that smile, which made Spike laugh. He nuzzled her neck, and licked the fang marks he had left a few days before. Her laugh startled him, a deep-throated laugh that sounded beautiful and fearful at once. Spike looked at her quizzically, raising one eyebrow and tilting his head. Rowan laughed again, and simply said, "It tickles," He smiled at her.. And then asked the one question that had been on his mind since the poofter had barged in on them. "Rowan, about what you said earlier.Why did you call me your mate?" She looked deep into his dazzling blue eyes. "I was going to ask you tonight.But Angelus ruined my surprise. Would you do my the honor of being my mate?"  
Spike couldn't believe his ears. Had he still been alive, his heart would have skipped a few beats. Rowan Softpaw.She was a princess. She was royalty. How could she want him? It wasn't like human weddings, where they could be dissolved anytime. A werewolf mating was a lifelong commitment. Thoughts, emotions, and dreams were shared, through a connection that could only be broken by death. Spike never knew a wolf to mate with anyone else outside of his or her own species. * Hmm.. That brings up bestiality issues, doesn't it? * Spike joked to himself. He snapped out of La-la land, and saw Rowan staring at him, apparently waiting for an answer. "Rowan.You know I would love to be your Mate for the rest of my unlife, but how?" he asked. She smiled again, showing her happiness to look into his eyes, those deep blue pools. "We can Mate, with all the benefits as well.It just requires Willow's help for a bit, and then we can be Mated, forever," she said. Her eyes dazzled with an excited light, thinking about the future the two of them could have. Spike gazed at her, then whispered, "Hold still,". He passed the back of his hand lightly down her cheek, making the hair on the back of her arms stand on end. "I want to remember this moment for the rest of eternity," he whispered as he nuzzled her ear. She giggled again, and asked him quietly, "Well? What's your answer?"  
"Of course." were the only words spoken for a few hours, and only after did they talk about how to, when to, and everything else about starting their Mating. 


End file.
